The Tales of Team PCFC
by StardragonElementalist
Summary: In this story I will tell, there will be four parts. The first will be about a young Faunus who was lives in Mountain Glenn. The second will be about a Grimm who transformed into a human. The third will be about a damaged teen who discovered the Shapeshifter and the other two. And the fourth will tell the story of how they freed the Shapeshifter and how they became Team PCFC.
1. Ace Cross

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY. ONLY THE OCs IN THIS STORY.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Hi.

My name's Ace. Ace Cross.

As you can remember from what the author said, I'm a Faunus. I have the bull horns to prove it.

You may be wondering, "Why is this kid in Mountain Glenn?"

Well, my parents brought me here and said to wait here after they fixed the problem at the village where we lived.

Let's just say, they never came back.

So, since then, I've been living here and managed to avoid the Grimm…sometimes.

Do I feel alone? Yes.

Do I blame my parents for bringing me along? Maybe.

Did I try to leave by myself and go back to civilization? No.

Why? Cause I'm a Faunus.

You see, the village I lived in was once a village where both humans and Faunus lived together peacefully. Heck, I'm actually half Faunus. My mom was human and my dad was a Faunus. But, like the rest of Remnant, there were some people in my village who hated the Faunus. So, when the chief-who was actually really nice and believed in equality-died, the new one-who hated Faunus-decided to create new rules. Rules that were unfair to my dad, me and the other Faunus.

So you can guess what happened next.

A civil war.

There were some who wanted equality while others wanted to kick out the Faunus and the half-Faunus.

And you know what happens when there's a lot of anger and hatred in one place?

If thought 'Grimm', then yes.

And that's why my parents brought me here…for safety.

Yeah! Great idea!

Take me away from a Grimm attack on the village and leave me in a place where the Grimm actually live.

Great plan, mom and dad.

I've been living here on my own since then and no one even bothered me (except the Grimm, of course).

You thought I was defenseless, but I'm not.

I found this old sword and, for some reason, I'm still alive.

Everything was normal-in a sense-until _he_ arrived.

And no. It was not _the_ Shapeshifter.

Just the guy who's going to bring me to _her_.

And yes. I called it _she_ since he told me to.

He also made me my own weapon of my own design. Still haven't thought of the name yet though.

Also, I asked him why he needed _me_. I mean, a half-Faunus kid with no battle experience whatsoever was asked to help her escape.

You must be crazy.

Then he told me that she wanted the one who lived in Mountain Glenn.

That answer did not satisfy me, but he told me to ask her when we get her out of her prison.

I didn't want to at first, but I needed some answers.

That and I hated living here.

So that's the end of my story… for now.

Thanks for listening. 

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Carlita Grimm

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY. ONLY THE OCs IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

All I remember was waking up in this place.

I saw different machines and wires attached to my body.

I don't know what happened.

But all I know is that I've changed.

These people around me kept saying that I was a scientific discovery. That I was the solution to the world's biggest problem.

I don't what was going on, but I don't like the fact that they were treating like an experiment.

So when I tried to talk to them, they were surprised to hear me speak and wrote down on their clipboards.

Every time I asked what was going on, they mumbled to themselves and said that the trials should continue.

What were the trials?

My question was answered when I was put through it.

It was terrible.

I was put inside a large, empty room.

I wondered what I was supposed to do until an opening appeared on the other side.

That's when I saw those _things_.

They made me face strange black creatures, which I heard were called Grimm, and made me fight against them with nothing to defend myself.

So I just ran away from those creatures.

I don't know what they wanted me to do since I heard them say that the trial was a failure.

Of course, it was a failure! You made me face those things with nothing!

But I wanted to find out what they wanted me to do.

Why you may ask? Because they repeated the same thing every single day until I gave them the results they wanted.

Every time I was put in that room, I begged to be given a weapon to protect myself.

But they denied me every time.

I then realized that all I could do was run.

But I knew that I couldn't run forever.

One day, during the trial, one of the Grimm managed to bite my shoulder.

Once it got a hold of me, the others swarmed.

I could hear the sounds of an alarm, the scientists panicking and growls and screeches of the Grimm.

And the sound of a girl screaming.

That girl was me.

I was losing consciousness and blood.

But in that moment of terror, I began to realize something.

These people never treated me like a human being. They refused to answer my questions. They refused to give me a weapon. They only treated like an experiment…

Like a monster.

Then a memory came back to me.

 _I was in a cage._

 _One of the guards approached me, "Sir, there's something wrong with this one."_

 _A strange man appeared, "Why of course there's something wrong with it! It's a Grimm!"_

Now I know why they said I was the solution.

But they were wrong.

I was their reckoning.

Then everything became a blur to me.

I heard screaming, but it wasn't mine. Then silence. And then darkness.

I woke up on the cold, metal floor.

When did I go unconscious?

I stood up and looked around. There were bodies everywhere. Not just Grimm, which were the ones with black smoke, but people as well. Everyone and everything in this place was dead…

At least, until I saw those two.

A human and a Faunus.

They told me that they were not here to hurt me, but to recruit me.

But for what?

According to them: to free _her_.

The one whose blood was injected into me. 

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Shadis Forester

I'm pretty sure that from the stories you've read or heard of before mine. You should know who I am just about now.

If you don't, then let me introduce myself again.

My name is Shadis Forester.

I am the second eldest person in our team of misfits.

The eldest being _her_.

So, I guess you want to hear or read about how I met her.

Here's how it goes.

I was born in Atlas.

From that sentence alone, you should know that I lived a good life.

And from the previous stories, you should know that it was a lie.

My parents were friends with the most powerful family in Atlas. And you should know who they are.

The Schnee family.

From hearing their name, I guess you expected that I would be betrothed to one of their daughters since they were such good friends.

Read the sentence again: 'My parents _were_ friends with the most powerful family in Atlas.'

My parents owned their own company that helped profit the Schnee Dust Company.

But then our company went bankrupt.

They asked help from the Schnees, but were denied by the head of the family.

And so the beautiful friendship with the Schnees was over.

…And what happened next was far worse.

 _They_ disappeared.

Who? My parents.

I woke up in the small apartment my family could afford and saw that all of their things were gone.

All I found was a note on the coffee table.

It was a note saying…

 _'We're sorry.'_

Yeah right.

After a few days, I was evicted from the apartment for not paying the rent.

So I lived on the streets.

Where I was beat up and robbed.

Only one good thing happened to me there.

I met some guy, I think he was younger than me though, who helped me and had an idea to make some money.

He let me stay at his house, where his parents understood the situation I was in since the Schnee family wronged them too.

And the money making idea: we were going to play some music on the streets.

I could play guitar and he played a trumpet.

It was a good thing I took guitar lessons before the bankruptcy.

It worked out well and we earned enough money for myself and his family.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

Some goons decided to mess with us during one of our performances.

They interrupted the performance and beat us up.

I was fine with being beat up, but I got mad when they beat up the guy who helped me.

So I fought back.

Bad luck for me though, the guards arrived and took me and the goons.

The guy who helped me was safe.

Too bad I forgot his name.

He was really good at playing that trumpet.

Back to my situation, I got sent to jail.

A few hours later, I was bailed out by someone I didn't know that still remembered me.

Winter Schnee.

She wanted to be a part of the military, but her father hated the idea.

But I supported her decision.

I helped her train for it.

And that's how we became such good friends…until the bankruptcy, of course.

She told me to follow her and, having no choice whatsoever, just did as I was told.

Another hour later, we arrived at a prison.

The prison where they kept _her_.

At that prison, I met General Ironwood who knows about my experience on mechanics and combat skills.

He gave me a job to work for them.

To prevent the escape of the Shapeshifter.

At first, I didn't believe them until they showed me where they kept her.

That was their first mistake.

And if you're wondering how I officially met her.

Well…you'll find out soon enough.

* * *

 **This was actually longer than the previous two.**

 **The final chapter has a similar idea to the prologue of the discontinued story 'PaCiFiC'.**

 **Reminder: I do not own RWBY. Only the OCs in these stories and the story lines.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the stories given!**

 **Please review.**

 **~StardragonElementalist**


End file.
